


Congratulations, It's A... Kitten?

by Menolly5600



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aizawa has a soft spot for kittens and problem children, Eevee - Freeform, Gen, Midoriya Izuku Has Multiple Quirks, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has Trust Issues, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Pokemon Egg Quirk AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menolly5600/pseuds/Menolly5600
Summary: Midoriya has something important to tell Aizawa-sensei about his quirk on the Monday following the USJ attack.One-shot drabble of a scene from a larger AU idea I have kicking around.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Midoriya Izuku, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Midoriya Izuku & Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic
Comments: 50
Kudos: 657





	Congratulations, It's A... Kitten?

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this AU. This started as a crack idea, and grew from there...

Congratulations, It's A... Kitten?

* * *

Izuku shifted nervously where he stood just down the hall from the still-imposing doorway. School hadn’t actually started yet, he’d arrived at his classroom door much earlier than his usual time. The halls were nearly empty, so thankfully no one had stopped and called him out for not being fully in proper UA uniform. He shifted his weight nervously again, curling his hand where it was tucked into the pocket of the overly large hoodie he wore, his uniform jacket tucked under his other arm.

Come on. You can do this. It won’t be like before. This is UA. He inhaled deeply, gathering the shreds of his resolve. Things are different at UA. The teachers are _heroes._ Aizawa-sensei is different.

And… he’d insisted. Recovery Girl had insisted he keep her informed too. Oh no… what if Aizawa-sensei expelled him for not saying anything sooner? Could he do that? _Would_ he do that-? No… no no. I can’t think like that. He shook his head hard and clenched the strap of his backpack, his other hand curling tighter over his middle in the large hoodie front pocket. It- it will be okay. It has to be okay. This is UA. He doesn’t even have to do anything. I can handle it. I just have to let him know. Mom had insisted too.

He closed his eyes and took in several shaky breaths, steadying himself. You can do this.

Izuku opened his eyes and stepped forward, closing the distance until he stood right before the massive 1-A classroom door. Inhaling deeply, he pushed open the door before he could second guess himself again.

He froze in the doorway, shoulders tensed up near his ears for a second, then wilted in place. The classroom was empty. He hesitated for a moment before scooting inside to peek behind the teacher’s desk. No. No sign of sensei’s ridiculous yellow sleeping bag. He drooped and let out a shuddering breath all at once.

What should I do now? Should I wait for Aizawa-sensei to arrive? But what if he only shows up at the last minute again? I don’t- I can’t just have this conversation in front of the _whole class_. That was the entire point of arriving so early! What- what if they saw? Would they- Everyone had been so nice so far, and he didn’t want- No. No. Things are different. They have to be different. It, it will be okay. I just… I just have to go find him before class. Oh no, do I have to go to the teachers’ office?

At the thought, he froze in dread. And then blinked as he realized he’d walked out of the classroom on autopilot and was now standing frozen in the middle of the hallway. He’d wandered all the way to the intersection of hallways by the corner before snapping out of his distressed thoughts.

Just as he started to turn around, back toward the classroom, a loud, brightly chipper voice called out to him, “Hey there, little listener!”

Izuku squeaked and jumped, clutching his arm more securely around his middle as he tried not to stagger, and then spun around to face Present Mic-sensei as the blond man approached from a side corridor. “P-Present Mic!”

“Good morning, _Yeah_! You sure are here early, Midoriya-kun,” he enthused cheerfully. Then he paused and reached up to nudge his tinted shades on his nose. “Eh? You’re not in uniform yet? Everything okay there, little guy?”

“I- I-“ Izuku was rapidly turning red with mortification. That’s right, he wasn’t in proper uniform yet. Even if he was wearing his best effort yet at a proper tie, he still had his hoodie on over it. And then his traitorous mouth blurted out, “I was looking for Aizawa-sensei!” He flailed his elbows a bit, hands protectively tucked in still. “It- I mean- it’s important!”

“Oh?” Mic-sensei blinked down at him, then grinned brightly, almost mischieviously. “Is that so? Well follow me. Aizawa is usually in the teacher’s lounge before classes start for the day.” With that, he swept one arm magnanimously back the way he came, as he turned, ushering Izuku with his other arm with a gentle nudge to his back. Izuku jolted at the contact and skittered forward before settling into a nervous walk alongside Mic-sensei.

With Present Mic, the silence didn’t last long. He glanced down at Izuku with a softer, kinder smile than his usual enthusiastic grin. “You know, Midoriya-kun, if something is the matter, you can always talk to me as well. I’m pretty loud! But I’m also pretty good at listening too. In fact, all your teachers are here for you if you need an ear or a hand.”

Izuku blinked up at Mic-sensei in surprise, and tried to stomp down on his growing flustered embarrassment. “I-I, that is- I mean, thank you, Present Mic-sensei!” He nervously twisted his backpack strap in his grip. “I’m fine! R-really! It’s just- There’s something I need to tell Aizawa-sensei.” He turned back to look where they were going again, hunching his shoulders a bit awkwardly. How embarrassing…

Present Mic laughed and reached out automatically toward giving Midoriya-kun a headpat, but stopped mid-motion and turned it into a sweeping gesture as he brought his hand back to rub at the back of his own neck. “Ahaha! Well, I’m glad it’s nothing to worry about then! I’m sure Aizawa can help you out!” Then he let his boisterous voice dip into a gentler reassuring tone, “But what I said stands, okay, Midoriya-kun? You can always come to me, or any of the other teachers if you need someone to talk to about something. Okay?”

Izuku smiled tremulously up at him and gave a little nod, “Mm! Okay. Thank you, Present Mic-sensei.”

Present Mic laughed boisterously again and rubbed the back of his neck again as he grinned down at Midoriya. “You know, you can call me Yamada-sensei, yeah, little listener?”

“R-right! Present Mic-sensei!”

Present Mic drooped a little bit, but then perked right back up. “Right! Here we are! Right in here!” He gestured dramatically toward the door in front of them before swinging it open to usher Izuku inside.

Izuku nervously ducked in through the doorway, then froze up, tensing as he realized it wasn’t just Aizawa-sensei, but a whole handful of teachers that were here, scattered around the room. He spotted Midnight and Snipe off to one side, Cementoss back by the windows enjoying a cup of tea, and Aizawa-sensei’s sleeping bag stretched out on a couch in the back corner. All of them except Aizawa-sensei turned to look at him. He bit back on the squeak of distress that threatened to escape his throat. But he couldn’t help jolting and scooting away in surprise at the feel of Present Mic-sensei’s hand in the middle of his back, gently nudging him forward out of the doorway.

“Go on, Midoriya-kun.” Present Mic gave him a softer than usual grin before turning his attention onto Aizawa-sensei. “Wakey, wakey, Shouta! I know how you love your extra forty minutes of beauty sleep, but one of your little listeners is here to see you!”

Izuku gaped up at Present Mic in alarm for a second at using such a familiar address, then darted his gaze over to his homeroom teacher, appalled. Why oh why hadn’t he realized Aizawa-sensei would probably be sleeping this early before classes, especially injured as he was, and here he was waking him up so rudely. It was sure to make him even grumpier than he usually was first thing in class!

And then he did squeak and jump as Present Mic’s hand patted his curly hair briefly before withdrawing again quickly. “Calm down, Midoriya-kun. He may look like the living dead, but Aizawa won’t bite.” He lowered his voice conspiratorially, though still loud enough to carry across the room, “Don’t worry. He’s here for you when you need him, even if it’s just to tell him something or ask a question. So go on.” He gave Izuku a little nudge, just enough to get him moving again. Once Izuku started moving, Present Mic headed over to join Midnight and Snipe.

Izuku almost stumbled the first few steps, before recovering and scurrying forward toward his homeroom teacher. As he reached the set of couch and chairs surrounding a low table, Aizawa-sensei had rolled over and was just starting to emerge from the cocoon of his sleeping bag, blinking tiredly at him through the gaps in his bandages.

Aizawa had pointedly ignored Hizashi’s overly loud encouragement to Midoriya, even as he’d forced himself out of his semi-drowsing state. Of course, he didn’t actually start to move within his sleeping bag until Midoriya was close enough to see the boy properly past the backs of the armchairs across from the couch. Between the bandages and his sleeping bag, it wasn’t hard to hide his frown as he got a good look at the disheveled, nervous teen.

His uniform jacket was bundled up under the arm clutching his backpack strap like his life depended on it. Instead of wearing it, Midoriya was wearing an overly large, very plush looking hoodie. It looked soft and warm, and for an inane second, Aizawa wondered what it would feel like if he pet it. He pushed the thought away even as he sat up on the couch, unzipping and pushing down the edges of his sleeping bag. Hizashi’s behavior implied this wasn’t just an excuse about missing homework. And considering last week, and what he knew about Midoriya, he doubted the teen would come to him for anything less than something important. Midoriya was just the sort of kid to have problems that Aizawa would need to deal with in some way other than just expelling him.

Midoriya twisted his fingers in his backpack strap, his other hand tucked guardedly inside the front pocket of his hoodie. He shifted his weight nervously and hunched his shoulders a bit, even as he cautiously met Aizawa’s gaze. But still he said nothing, almost as if afraid to say what he’d come here to say.

Aizawa grunted softly and shifted to lean forward, placing his elbows on his knees. “Well, Midoriya? You didn’t come all this way for nothing.”

Izuku jolted, standing straight for a moment before hunching down again, almost as if expecting punishment before he’d even started. Once he started talking though, it was as if a dam had broken and it all came spilling out all over. “I-I, that is- There’s something I need to tell you, Aizawa-sensei. I mean, you told me I needed to tell you and Recovery Girl if it happened again. And I already told Recovery Girl- well, I mean my mom called her this morning. And mom insisted I tell you- and I meant to earlier! But then you were injured and-“

“Midoriya, breathe.” Aizawa had been sitting up straighter, attention sharpening, not even halfway through Midoriya’s rambling. Dread and sudden worry sat heavy in his gut as the teen’s words registered. His mind jumped immediately to the worst-case scenario – that one of the villains at the USJ had managed to force activate the more unusual half of Midoriya’s quirk. His mind flashed to the patchwork of images in his memory from the end of his fight in the central plaza. Midoriya had been at the plaza. He didn’t think it could have been the hand-villain; but the bestial Noumu? The warper? One of the other dozens and dozens of villains that had been there that day? He wasn’t sure just how much manhandling was necessary…

Of course, it could have also been someone in the school itself. One of the other students? Was he going to have to expel someone? But Midoriya had gone silent, clamping his mouth shut. Though, at least he was breathing deeply, trying to calm himself down.

Aizawa forced his shoulders to relax and to slouch forward again, “It’s okay kid. Sit down. You’re not in trouble. Just take it slower this time.” He forced his hands to relax from where they wanted to instinctively grip his capture weapon. “Do you know who it was this time?” Please don’t let it be one of the villains. Even a student getting handsy with the skittish teen would be better than a villain.

“I- uh- yes.” Izuku seemed to hunch in on himself even further as he awkwardly ducked into the armchair that was large enough it seemed to nearly swallow him. Aizawa’s heart sank at the reaction. “At least, I’m pretty sure. I mean, there wasn’t anyone else since the Entrance Exam, and those hatched before school started.” He shifted awkwardly, shrugging his backpack to the floor with one hand, while keeping his other hand tucked into his hoodie.

Aizawa’s gut twisted again. Jeez, at the Entrance Exam too? And it’s obvious he’s not _trying_ to have this happen to him. This problem child…

“Was it at the USJ?” As much as he didn’t want to ask, he needed to know.

Izuku blinked and looked up at him in surprise for an instant, “The- n-no. This wasn’t- It’s too early for- I mean, this egg was the night before that.”

The bottom of Aizawa’s stomach dropped out. Something _had_ happened at the USJ, then. Rage bubbled up at the thought of one of those villains laying hands on his student. But he choked it back. Later. He had to focus on the very skittish and nervous teen in front of him right now. His hands clenched over his knees as he inhaled slow and deep. “You said you know who it was, right? And your mother spoke with Recovery Girl. Have you been to see her at the nurse’s office yet?”

“Ah- Not- not yet. I wasn’t sure she’d be in this early. And mom said that I definitely needed to tell you first. So that- so that you’d know.” Izuku risked smiling tremulously, but cautiously, at Aizawa, as if expecting to be rebuked. He’d tucked both hands into his large front hoodie pocket at this point.

“So that I’d know…” Aizawa deadpanned slightly, giving the problem child a look that said he’d noticed that Midoriya probably wouldn’t have told him at all if his mother hadn’t insisted.

Izuku sagged a bit in his seat. “Y-yeah. Because… well…” He shifted forward to sit on the edge of the armchair and slowly, gently withdrew his hands from the hoodie. Cupped carefully in one hand was a ball of light brown and cream fluff. He brought both hands back together to better support the tiny animal. It was kitten-small, fitting in his hands with room to spare. Izuku glanced nervously, almost warily, up at Aizawa, watching his reaction, even as he leaned forward and held it out toward him over the table.

Aizawa glanced between the… kitten… and Midoriya as the teen held it out toward him. “Midoriya- what-?” Then the ball of fluff slowly shifted, then uncurled, revealing long pointed ears, large dark eyes and a short muzzle. It yawned sleepily and blinked up at Shouta. He blinked down at it, not even realizing he’d instinctively half-raised his hands toward where Midoriya held the tiny quirked… kitten. Then it opened its tiny mouth and squeaked out a tiny ‘ooouuuiiee’ sound.

His cold heart melted, buoyed up from the pit in his stomach.

“…This one’s yours, Aizawa-sensei…”

And then his traitorous heart got caught in his throat and strangled the air from his lungs.

“ _What?!_ ” he managed to choke out as he stared in shock at Midoriya.

Midoriya cringed and carefully drew the… kitten… back towards his chest protectively. As if there was a reason for him to need to protect the tiny fluffy animal from his teacher. 

The cold grip around Aizawa’s chest got worse. He forced his voice back to calm. “Midoriya, I-“ He couldn’t help glancing down at the adorable little thing again, “Are you _sure?_ ” He looked back up at his student’s nervous and wary expression. “I never- I made sure not to initiate direct contact.”

Izuku cringed and gently held the tiny creature to his chest. It wriggled in his hands and squeaked up at him, tiny yet oversized paws nudging at his fingers and chest as if wanting down, or perhaps just attention. He glanced down, then back up to Aizawa-sensei. “I… You used your quirk on me during the quirk apprehension test.” He hadn’t meant for it to come out accusing, but, well…

Aizawa paled slightly, though it was nearly impossible to tell through the bandages. “That was enough? Erasure didn’t prevent it?”

“I guess not…”

Aizawa inhaled deeply, fingers clenching and unclenching on his pant legs. Then he bowed forward and ducked his head to Midoriya. “I apologize. I should have been more careful to not trigger your involuntary quirk reaction. Your file did not have specifics of what kind of contact activates your quirk, so I should not have assumed, and been more cautious.”

Izuku stared at his homeroom teacher’s bowed head, eyes wide, frozen as he took in the apology. A sincere apology. Not anger or dismissal. Not a demand to hand over the tiny kit in his hands. He felt his eyes prickle and burn with gathering tears. UA… UA really was different. Aizawa-sensei was different.

An indignant squeak and squirming fluff made him loosen his slowly tightening hands and look down at the kit that didn’t quite fill both his palms. He blinked, feeling tears roll down his cheeks as he sniffled. Shifting quickly, he reached up with one hand to wipe away the tracks on his cheeks. When he looked up again, Aizawa-sensei had straightened up from his bow. “It- it’s okay, Aizawa-sensei. I kept it vague on purpose…” The fewer that knew the specifics, the fewer that would try to force him to give them a quirked pet.

“Still…” Then Aizawa straightened up. “What do you need from me to take care of… is it a cat?”

Izuku smiled, tremulously, but brighter, truer than any of his smiles so far since entering UA this morning. “Not exactly? I’m not too sure, they’re all very unique.” He hesitated, biting his lower lip for a moment. Then he slowly held out his hands again. The ball of fluff in his palms perked up and sat up enough to peek over his cupped fingers at Aizawa-sensei, long ears perked forward and twitching in interest. “Do you… want to hold her?”

Aizawa blinked, looking from Midoriya to the kitten, then back again. “Are you sure?”

“I… Yes.” Izuku nodded firmly after a moment. Aizawa-sensei reached out, cupping his hands and letting Izuku initiate contact with his gloved hands to transfer the kitten to his teacher’s larger palms.

It was _so soft and fluffy._ Aizawa-sensei swallowed and shifted his hands to rub his thumb over the kitten’s large head. It- she? She squeaked and rubbed against his hands, soft, tiny paw beans batting at his fingertips. The soft, bushy tail flicked happily against his palms. He tore his eyes away to look back up at his student. Midoriya had stood, and was hovering anxiously like a first-time mother hen, ready to swoop in, just in case.

Midoriya met his eyes, and flushed, wringing his hands awkwardly as if not sure what to do with them. “I, uh, I haven’t registered her yet. Her egg hatched this morning. She hasn’t used her quirk yet, whatever it is. But- but it’s probably something similar to Erasure. They usually have- have something similar to the quirk that triggered their egg.” He ducked his head again, “You, uh. You don’t have to do anything, really. But you needed to at least know. And… mom wanted to know if we should include you on the registration paperwork…?”

The whole time, Aizawa had been absently letting the kitten play-fight with his fingers, rolling in his palms. Now he sighed and straightened up. “I’ll have to go over it with you and your mother, then. But for now, you both need to be looked over by Recovery Girl before school starts.” He reluctantly held the kitten out to Midoriya, letting the teen scoop her up with an air of relief.

“And _you_ ,” he turned to glare at where Hizashi, Midnight, and Snipe were eavesdropping shamelessly, having been steadily inching closer to the conversation once the kitten appeared, “need to mind your own business and go back to getting ready for classes.”

Hizashi threw up his hands and wailed, “But SHOUTA! It’s SO _CUTE_!”

Midnight cooed, “Congratulations, Shouta! Who knew you’d be a father, before any of the rest of us!”

Izuku startled, turning bright red and spinning around, clutching the kitten to his chest. It squeaked and blinked up at the other teachers, ears perking and little paws scrabbling at Izuku’s caging fingers. “Th-that’s not- It isn’t-!”

“AHHH! IT’S ADORABLE!” Present Mic’s voice spiked and the kit squeaked, flattening her ears down and pressing back against Izuku’s chest. Then, halfway through Mic’s continuing tirade, she narrowed her eyes and there was a soundless, lightless flash…

“HOW COULD THIS CUTie have come from grumpy Shouta!?” Hizashi paused, dropping his waving hands, and blinked, glancing from Aizawa to the glaring kitten in Midoriya’s hands. Then back to Aizawa, who had just stood up and had the look on his face that said he was a few seconds out from using Erasure on Hizashi, and yet… “That wasn’t you, was it?”

“No…” Aizawa blinked, then stepped forward enough to look around Midoriya and down at the tiny kitten glaring at Hizashi. A slow, wicked grin crawled across his face. “Huh. Guess we know what her quirk does, now. Definitely mine, then. Good job, kitten.”

The kitten blinked and broke its glare to turn and look up at Aizawa. “Vouuiee!”

“Whaaat?! So _mean_ , Shouta!” Hizashi flailed, but his quirk stayed stubbornly off, even without eye contact. Midnight grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back, still giggling to herself.

Aizawa reached out to lightly nudge Midoriya’s shoulder. “Come on. Let’s get you to Recovery Girl.”

Izuku jolted out of his flustered shock, blinking up at Aizawa-sensei. Then he nodded rapidly before stooping to grab his backpack one-handed. His other cupped the tiny kit to his chest. As he awkwardly tried to shrug into the strap, Aizawa grabbed the handle and lifted, helping him slide his arm through. Izuku wasn’t even sure he actually managed to stammer out his thanks through his flustered embarrassment. At least he hadn’t died of it yet. But now he had to go face Recovery Girl, so he might still die of embarrassment before the school day had even begun.

As Aizawa guided Midoriya out the door into the hallway, Hizashi could just make out his best friend asking, “If you want, I could carry her for you, Midoriya?”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> For those that I'm sure are wondering, here is the basics of Izuku's original quirk from before he received One for All from All Might.
> 
> Izuku's quirk mysteriously, externally, forms Pokemon eggs within a week after someone else with a quirk makes direct skin contact with Izuku, or uses their quirk on Izuku. The first such contact per person always involuntarily results in an egg. Subsequent contact with that person does not form a second egg unless Izuku learns how to activate his quirk intentionally, or if the other person's quirk changes/mutates significantly from first contact.
> 
> The eggs always form while he's asleep, and he wakes up with the egg next to him. Forming the egg drains nutrients and energy from his body, but eating tends to rapidly replenish his reserves. The eggs later hatch into a Pokemon that relates to the 'donor' person's quirk, and hatches with an egg move that is similar to the quirk. The pokemon hatch at lowest evolution level, but also as tiny baby-ish versions of their full-grown appearance.
> 
> In this case, a tiny kittenish Eevee, and eventual Umbreon, with Disable as an egg move.
> 
> Now that Izuku has One for All, he has enough energy reserves to form Legendary Pokemon eggs. But most eggs still hatch into non-Legendaries.
> 
> For purposes of this AU world, Pokemon games, franchise, etc. never existed even in pre-Quirk era. So no one really calls them Pokemon, but rather they're mostly considered quirked animals/pets/creatures/monsters.


End file.
